


Jealous of a Stray Cat?!

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Kirino is too cute for his own good, Multi, send help for the other members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Based on IE Go Anthology: Stray Cat manga chapter. With the managers out putting flyers about the cat (in case its not really a stray and someone might be looking for it), the Raimon members were tasked to take care of it. But the cat only has its attention on Kirino, which is making some members annoyed. How can a cat, of all things, keep Kirino's attention away from them? Multiple ships with Kirino





	Jealous of a Stray Cat?!

With the managers out putting flyers about the cat (in case its not really a stray and someone might be looking for it), the Raimon members were tasked to take care of it. But the cat only has its attention on Kirino, which is making some members annoyed. How can a cat, out of all things, keep Kirino's attention away from them?

Kirino has been petting, playing and talking to the cat since he arrived at Raimon's club room, the cat immediately pouncing at him. This gesture earned giggles and laughs from the pink haired defender.

"You're still here? Have you eaten breakfast? You're really cute you know that," Kirino said as the cat kept on meowing and licking Kirino's cheek.

Some members of Raimon glared.

Namely:  
Shindou Takuto  
Kariya Masaki  
Kurumada Gouichi  
Kurama Norihito  
Hamano Kaiji  
Tsurugi Kyousuke

The cat, now curled up on Kirino's lap, gave them a look that says 'how will you win against me~?' with a smirk on its face as the pink haired defender petted it while going through some soccer magazines.

"I was thinking..." Kirino suddenly said, snapping the six members from their murderous glare at the cat, the other members just abandoning what they were doing moments ago just to look at Kirino. "Should I keep him?"

This was the most horrible thing that came out of the defender's mouth, well for the six of them. But the others doesn't seem to have a problem with it.

"NO/YES!" (Guess who said no.)

"Why not?" Kirino asked, tilting his head to the side as he showed them a sweet looking cat now that he was being carried by Kirino again "Can't you see how cute he is. Besides, Shindou. You have a cat at home." He pouted

"W-well.." Shindou said as he tried to think what to say to change Kirino's mind

"We still don't know if that's really a stray or someone might be looking for it." Tsurugi suddenly said, making the other five relieved as Kirino nodded but had a pout

"I forgot about that..." He said as he petted the cat which was very happy from the attention he was getting from the pink haired defender, purposely rubbing his head on Kirino's chest to annoy the six members who gave it a murderous glare.

Kirino was oblivious of everything. Just happy that he can play with a cat before class.


End file.
